I Want To Break Free
by 000kaity000
Summary: The abused tough girl daughter of the prudish couple, Brad and Janet, crashed outside of an old castle. What will be her fate, Who will be her unlikely friend and eventual love. Is our beloved cast still alive? Yes, the title is a Queen song. You caught me, I'm a fangirl3
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so I don't know how any of this works{besides what I've read in instructions and stuff}, I'm really hoping all of you guys like it and aren't too confused. The time line may not make sense so let me explain. It takes place in the mid 90s to early 2000s. I probably messed things up because I was born in the 2000s so I'm not 100% sure what existed and what didn't. All characters, except those who I've created belong to our lord and savoir Richard O'Brian. I hope all of you like the story and I'll try to upload bi-weekly. :D

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Deep blue eyes shot pen at the incessant beeping f an alarm clock. A thin hand slammed down on the small black box and turned to see then time. A soft groan escaped pink lip as sunlight shined into the room. Agitated. The young teenager turned over, which was covered and stained with mascara and other cosmetic items. She let out an annoyed sigh, deciding she should get up before she meets her father's wrath. The 15 year old stretched her thin frame s she stood up and walked over to her vanity. Her eyes had dark bags from both lack of sleep and smeared makeup. Her dyed red hair was messy and wild as if her thick hair as attempting to defy gravity.

She wiped off the residue of her makeup and reapplied a fresh coat. Blue eye scanned her closet for her school uniform. After getting dressed in a white polo, black dress, knee high stocking and black flats, she curled her hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. Once her hair was pulled up out of her face, she scanned over the many scrapes and bruises on her neck and collar bones. She reached her bony hand over to a plate of powered foundation and gently applied it onto herself. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she set the soft applicator back onto her vanity.

"Addison Ellis Majors!" A booming voice yelled up the stairs.

"Oh great, here we go again," she murmured under her breath. "Coming Dad!" She called back down. She nervously jogged down the stairs wondering what on earth she had doe now. Hell, it was only 7 in he morning.

When she reached the bottom step her father gave her a look that could only belong to a mad man. A mad man that had even drinking that is. Rolling her space blue eyes she attempted to move past him but felt an iron grip on her wrist. With a sharp tug she escaped the mans grasp.

"You know you'd look so much like your mother if it weren't for that atrocious hair and makeup" he said in a slurred voice, his thumb tracing her collar bone, revealing a dark purplish bruise.

Addison flinched at the contact to the tender spot.

"You should really stay home today," the man stated, grabbing her by the chin. " You wouldn't want anymore….injures…to occur now would you" he sad with a terrible smirk

The teenager merely nodded shy agreement. She felt hot tears form n her eyes and she bit back the urge to scream. She knew it would only make things worse. She was once a happy child. They were once your picture prefect family. She was the youngest among four kids. Although her parents were slightly older than average when she was born, they still would run around and engage in games with their youngest daughter. She had two older bothers of who were twins. An one elder sister. The boys were 14, her sister 17, when they were all murdered whilst out one night. Her mother, being so pained and distraught, committed suicide not on month later Her heartbreaking departure ha s left Adison an her now mentally unstable father all alone. HE had picked up drinking and become an alcoholic. Her grades went from straight As to now barely passing. Hell, now she barely even attended school, today being an awfully god example of that fact.

She wished all of those horrible things had never happened


	2. Chapter 2

The wispy thin girl lay on the floor of her room, starring at the pastel yellow ceiling. Before she was born, the room was used for storage but had been transformed into a nursery and eventually a bed room after her mother learned that there would be a final addition to their perfect family.

Tears filled the teenagers eyes as she thought of her mother. She could still remember seemingly every detail about the woman. Her blonde curls, a gentle smile and a shy but loving demeanor. She was truly then light and happiness to their lovely family. But, the only problem with such a strong light source is, once it fades out, you're left in complete darkness.

A whimper escaped pink lips and tears were now streaming down soft rosy cheeks . She couldn't be here for any longer. She couldn't stay with her father. Oh, how she loved the man, he was her father after all. But he seemed to loose all love for her, or for anyone at all.

With a shuddery breath, she moved her blue eyes over to her dresser. On it lay a multicolored motorbike helmet. A crazy idea struck her mind

She did her best to ignore the angry shouting and the sharp shout of glass shattering against the wall. The glitter covered helmet tucked under her arm and a bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder. Her boney fingers swung a keychain which had bein decorated using duct tape. She swung her booted leg over the bike and started the ignition. Her eyes were teary and bloodshot as she watched her father scream and cry and she rode off.


End file.
